


王妃

by creepin



Category: Luhan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepin/pseuds/creepin





	王妃

红烛还在帘子外轻轻的摇曳，勾勒出账内两具男人的身躯。

外面宾客的声音渐渐低了，月亮挂上了树梢。安坐许久的鹿晗有些厌烦的自己掀开盖头，挥手拨开霞帔的阻碍，翻身下床，捞起八仙桌上的点心就往嘴里塞。

转身看向醉成烂泥的傻子，仰躺着吐着旖旎的酒气，放佛还在喃喃叫着娘子。鹿晗在心里嗤笑一声。还真是个傻子。不过，不是个傻子我也不会嫁给你。

他从怀里掏出准备多时的鸡血，快速把自己剥光，只留个浅色中衣。夜晚的凉气让他不禁打了个哆嗦，而后迅速钻入鸳鸯被褥中。

鹿晗如法炮制，想要用同样的方法脱下这个傻子的礼服，无奈新郎新娘的配置些有不同 鹿晗折腾好久也没能褪尽上衣，只得露出傻子的下体。

看着那粗如杯盏的物什，鹿晗半是羞恼半是怯地弹了一下，没成想竟是在自己脸前坚硬了起来。

鹿晗顿时收了声，怕一个不经意间把傻子唤醒。手上也不敢闲着，匀了些鸡血就往那物什上拍，又往被褥上洒了些，背过身去，用几根手指支开裤裆，想给自己下体部位也洒一点，却被一只温热的手掌住手腕动弹不得，鹿晗心下凉了半截，登时回头看那傻子的状况。

借那烛光，他看见傻子虽是伸了手握住自己，但眼睛仍像是被酒气糊了眼，迷迷蒙蒙的。他松了一口气，就着力伏在他胸膛上，想等着这货睡熟后处理手上的血袋。

可是贴的愈发紧，鹿晗就发现傻子的下体竟是一点点起来了，张扬的贴在自己腹部，像是一块碳灼烧着中衣外的空气。

他抬眼去望，竟是看到那双眼全然睁开了，漆黑的眸子半分也看不到白日里的呆傻模样 手上的力道没卸，直接用腿把鹿晗翻了个身。

鹿晗被这番变故吓呆了眼。傻子捞起半截衣衫擦去阴茎上的血迹，嘴角含了抹笑似的，用另一只手褪下鹿晗的亵衣。

鹿晗光滑浑圆的皮肤被大手掌住，在手心捏了捏，像是贪恋这种手感，傻子的手又往前探了几分，抵住穴口。

这时候鹿晗才想起来要挣扎。他不安分的蹬着光裸的腿，试图掀翻这个男人，可是竟然分毫逃脱不了钳制，也不知道这傻子是哪里来的力气。鹿晗不由得分神的想着，他不知道原本的计划怎么会到了这个地步。

着实是这傻子深不可测，似有天大的秘密在身，竟是整日里装疯卖傻也要不在外人面前展示一丝此刻的机敏劲儿。

鹿晗不由得怨怼的瞪了他一眼，不免怀疑他为何不继续伪装下去，这，怕不是要爽过之后杀了自己灭口。

"鹿晗？你叫鹿晗对吧？"

"傻子"歪着头，做出平日里那股子天真作态，却腿上暗中使劲，把鹿晗夹在胯下。

鹿晗默不作声，扭动的像是一只厨娘砧板上的鱼，头发也不知道什么时候散开的，铺了满床，也不知道自己眼角红润的样子多招人疼。

"别动了。"傻子低下头，伏在他耳边哑着声音说道。

"我是来帮你的，帮你装的像一点。"他说着挤进一根手指到小穴里。

鹿晗的惊叫被傻子吞在自己的唇舌间。股间的抽插因为茧子的存在而显得格外磨人。鹿晗有些抗拒被男人这样对待，只得摆动着腰，逃离作乱的手指。

很快，手指增加到了两根。鹿晗急得身上发红，可也没撼动身上的男人半分。

他感受着身下的触感，稳了稳心神，喘了口气。"停下!我们谈谈!"看男人没有理睬的意思，又急忙补充，"我爹是当朝鹿相国。你停下，他以后不会亏待你的!"

傻子头抵住鹿晗的额头，四目相对间，鹿晗以为他被打动了，迫切地张了嘴又都被堵了回去，口腔被傻子的舌头侵占一空。  
"殿下!"进进出出的手指已经到了三根。下身肿胀的难受，鹿晗也丝毫不敢放松。他恨恨的骂着出这个主意的当朝相国他爹，为了不当驸马，嫁给傻子十皇子算什么回事。本来万无一失，没成想这个傻子非但不傻还是个顶顶心黑的。

要是，要是，爹他本来就知道怎么办？

鹿晗被下身的情欲折腾的头脑发烫，想到这点却像是浑身被浇了一盆冷水，原本挺立的小小鹿直接垂了下去。

傻子注意到了鹿晗的失神，轻声哼了下，抓起鹿晗散落在旁的束带把鹿晗双手绑在床头，取下被鹿晗握在手里的血袋，左手抚慰起萎靡下去的部位。

鹿晗被刺激地嘤咛出声。

傻子读懂了他心中所想，"鹿相是知道的。没想到，素来刚直的人，为了保全你，竟是愿意助我一臂之力，这番我全府于浪尖，可是拜你所赐啊。"说着，扶着粗长的下体挺了进去，"乖一点，晗晗，新婚之夜，你也想爽的吧？"

鹿晗被插的有些梗住，不属于自己的物体在身体内张牙舞爪的彰显着存在感，像是随时从隆起的腹部钻出，他也不知道怎么了，竟是在这奇异的感觉中升腾出快感，就像，就像渴望着男人更加用力一点。

一边唾弃着自己，一边感受着撞击，鹿晗把自己撕裂成了两半，一个娇声说着"快一点，那里"一个放声尖叫想要盖住从自己嘴里溢出的呻吟。

最后，他把腿缠上傻子的腰间，方便着进出，那个小穴叫嚣着欲望，还是将他吞噬了。


End file.
